


Summer time

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: La météo était idéale pour se détendre à la plage. Et que dire d’une baignade pour se rafraîchir ? Harlock avait suivi le mouvement, mais il fallait être honnête : le capitaine de l’Arcadia détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle des événements.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Summer time

_Disclaimers : tout est à moi, sauf les noms._

_Chronologie : ceci est le troisième jour de « Points de vue », et se situe donc le lendemain de « Barbotages 2 » et le surlendemain du quatrième chapitre de « Elle s’appelait Astéria »._

_Note s de l’auteur : j’aurais pu intituler ce texte « Barbotages 3 », mais je me suis dit que l’enchaînement des chapitres était déjà assez compliqué comme ça et j’ai finalement préféré repartir à zéro avec un nouveau titre. Qui est également un titre de fanart, lequel n’a (presque) rien à voir. Par ailleurs, j’ai chaud._

—

Un piège. Harlock ne voyait pas d’autre mot. Un piège retors, et dont les conséquences lui nouaient l’estomac.

Tout avait commencé la veille au soir, lorsqu’il était rentré sur l’Arcadia après avoir passé l’après-midi sur la plage avec Lydia (de son plein gré cette fois-ci). Au soleil. Bras nus. Bien sûr, la crème solaire du doc qu’il avait badigeonnée à la va-vite l’avait protégé du gros des dégâts, du moins l’espérait-il, mais la couleur de ses avant-bras lui rappelait néanmoins toujours grandement la doublure de sa cape.

Pire : son nez et sa joue gauche s’avéraient désormais assortis à son col, tandis que du côté droit, le cache-œil avait imprimé sur sa pommette un demi-cercle blanc au milieu d’un océan de rouge. C’était ridicule.

Heureusement, il possédait assez de cheveux pour camoufler le désastre. Plus ou moins.

— Vous voulez que je vous rende le tube de biafine, capitaine ? lui avait glissé Marjan lorsqu’il était venu voler des gâteaux secs au mess.

La jeune femme, dont les cheveux étaient plus blonds que Kei et la peau d’ordinaire quasi aussi blanche que celle de Mimee, avait viré au rouge vif (un peu comme lui, pour être honnête). Grand seigneur, il avait donc décliné l’offre (« tu en as plus besoin que moi, ne t’inquiète pas j’ai l’habitude de gérer la douleur »). Il s’était néanmoins ravisé deux heures plus tard après qu’une douche froide n’eut pas calmé la sensation d’échauffement et qu’il se fut aperçu que ses épaules pelaient.

Mais bref. Quoi qu’il en soit et malgré ses précautions, ses déboires n’étaient pas restés inaperçus et la question, inévitable, avait fini par fuser :

— Vous êtes allé à la plage, captain ?

Il avait fait mine de ne rien entendre et était retourné se cloîtrer dans ses quartiers – où il avait dormi affalé sur le ventre parce que ses épaules _piquaient_ , bordel ! Hélas, le mal était fait, et rumeurs et complots avaient dû courir bon train pendant la nuit.

Au matin, il s’était réveillé avec l’impression qu’on avait cherché à le dépecer pendant son sommeil et, somme toute d’assez méchante humeur, était retourné prendre une bonne douche. Les ablutions avaient duré au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Harlock avait cependant constaté avec plaisir que ses rougeurs s’étaient atténuées un tantinet.

Il était en conséquence sorti confiant de sa salle de bains, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.  
Puis il avait froncé les sourcils : ses vêtements ne se trouvaient plus où il se souvenait les avoir jetés la veille. Il avait secoué la tête, mis cette anomalie sur le compte de l’excès de soleil et s’était rabattu vers son armoire.

Elle était vide.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur une pièce de tissu pliée sur son lit. Elle ne lui appartenait pas.  
C’était un caleçon de bain.  
Harlock déglutit tandis que la panique supplantait rapidement la colère qu’il avait initialement ressentie.

Un piège, songea-t-il. Un piège retors, et dont les conséquences lui nouaient l’estomac.

Il inspira profondément. Bon. Du calme. De la méthode. Point un : identifier le coupable. Ce qui ne demandait pas une investigation trop poussée, une seule personne à bord était en mesure d’outrepasser les commandes de verrouillage palmaire ultra-sophistiquées.

Harlock écrasa le bouton de son intercom.

— Tochiro, où as-tu foutu mes vêtements ? ragea-t-il à travers la radio.  
— Pas moi, répondit aussitôt le petit ingénieur.

Sauf qu’il ne semblait pas surpris, c’était plus que louche. Harlock se retint – malgré une envie impérieuse – d’insulter son ami en allemand, en particulier parce qu’il tenait à récupérer un pantalon assez vite. Et ses bottes. Et sa cape. Nom d’un pélican frisé, _tout_ avait été emporté !

— Okay. À qui as-tu donné les codes de déverrouillage ? corrigea-t-il. Et où sont mes fringues, putain !

À ce stade, Harlock s’aperçut qu’il avait lâché sa serviette, laquelle avait donc glissé à ses pieds, et qu’il était donc nu dans une chambre (d’accord, c’était la sienne, mais peu importe) dont les portes étaient _déverrouillées_.  
Et que si _des gens_ étaient entrés pour lui dérober ses vêtements, cela signifiait qu’ils pouvaient très bien revenir _maintenant_.

Il ne lui restait donc qu’une solution s’il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre dans sa tenue de naissance par n’importe qui : il enfila le short de bain. Point positif, il était noir (avec une petite tête de mort imprimée sur la jambe, formidable). Point négatif, il était un peu trop large pour lui. Harlock ignorait (correction, il ne voulait pas savoir) à qui ce short appartenait, mais Miss Masu allait encore lui reprocher d’être trop maigre si elle le voyait ainsi.

Il grogna, puis décida en fin de compte qu’une bordée d’injures _via_ comlink ne seraient pas de trop.

— T’es habillé ? répondit Tochiro sans se troubler. Je peux dire aux filles que c’est bon ?  
— Je…

Harlock s’apprêtait à pester que non, je ne suis pas habillé et tu as intérêt à me ramener mon pantalon _fissa_ , lorsque son cerveau lui rappela la suite de la phrase. _Attends… Dire quoi ?_

— Capitaine, vous êtes décent ? lança simultanément une autre voix depuis l’entrée de sa chambre.

Il fit « euh » et se drapa du mieux qu’il pouvait dans sa serviette. Non pas qu’il n’ait jamais été surpris au saut du lit dans le plus simple appareil, mais en général c’était parce qu’il était bourré. Et il n’avait encore jamais été surpris au saut du lit _par Kei_.

Harlock se crispa dans sa serviette. Derrière Kei se cachait Marjan. Les deux filles étaient équipées « plage ».

Un piège. Il le savait.

— J’ai appris que vous aviez traumatisé Marjan hier soir dans l’annexe de l’infirmerie, ajouta Kei d’un ton faussement badin.

Harlock recula d’un pas.

— Quoi ? Mais… Non ! bredouilla-t-il.

Alors d’abord ce n’était pas hier c’était avant-hier, ensuite il n’avait pas _traumatisé_ Marjan dans l’annexe de l’infirmerie, il l’avait trouvée en sous-vêtements, et okay, s’était ensuivie une application réciproque de biafine, mais jamais il n’aurait pensé… ou voulu… Ses pensées s’embrouillèrent. Probablement parce qu’il était à moitié nu devant deux filles… en short, se reprit-il. En short _de bain_.

— J’ai appris aussi que vous étiez allé à la plage, poursuivit Kei. Et que vous manquiez d’une garde-robe adéquate.

Un piège qui impliquait des tas de complices, _a priori_.

Harlock tenta son regard de psychopathe asocial. Hélas, Marjan, camouflée derrière Kei, était hors d’atteinte, et Kei s’était quant à elle de toute évidence préparée. Ou alors son aura menaçante de psychopathe asocial meurtrier était moindre lorsqu’il était en short de bain avec une serviette sur les épaules, se dit Harlock après réflexion. Bah.

— … du coup Tochiro et moi on a décidé de venir à la plage avec vous aujourd’hui parce qu’il n’y a pas de raison que vous soyez seul à en profiter, capitaine, et j’ai proposé à Marjan de nous accompagner pour qu’elle voie que vous pouvez être à peu près normal quand vous voulez, termina Kei d’une traite.

Harlock sentait bien qu’elle avait travaillé son speech pour ne pas se faire interrompre. Il croisa (enfin) le regard apeuré de Marjan tout en se demandant ce à quoi Kei songeait quand elle disait « à peu près normal ». Pas sûr que tout ceci soit une bonne idée, pensa-t-il.

Il aurait bien rembarré les deux filles au motif qu’elles pouvaient tout à fait « en profiter » sans lui (ce que tout le monde faisait d’ailleurs déjà depuis que l’Arcadia s’était ancrée dans le coin, il n’avait jamais empêché personne d’« en profiter » lors d’une relâche, merde). Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu’il devrait se coltiner les reproches de Tochiro (parce que Tochiro était le cerveau de l’affaire, c’était évident), et qu’il céderait donc au bout du compte.

Il décida en conséquence de s’épargner une argumentation pénible et perdue d’avance et acquiesça.

En plus, « plage » impliquait « gaufres au chocolat », se souvint-il. Et « bars », si jamais la situation devenait trop dure à supporter.

— Je ne sors pas d’ici sans un t-shirt, râla-t-il néanmoins.

Dans l’intervalle, Tochiro était arrivé en bermuda et sandales, casquette vert pomme vissée sur la tête et sourire éclatant. Peut-être aurait-il dû préciser « un t-shirt noir », angoissa Harlock en remarquant l’horrible chose imprimée d’étoiles et de dauphins bleu fluo qu’arborait son ami.

— Le doc m’apprend que ça fait deux jours que tu t’amuses à la plage sans m’inviter, l’accusa le petit ingénieur en guise de bonjour.

Mouais… « S’amuser » c’était un bien grand mot, rumina Harlock. Voilà deux jours qu’il _stressait_ sur la plage, oui ! (et qu’il prenait des coups de soleil, accessoirement)  
Son instinct lui souffla que ça n’allait pas s’améliorer dans l’immédiat. Il grimaça.

À force de jérémiades, Harlock finit par négocier un t-shirt (noir, le premier qu’on lui avait tendu était à fleurs et c’était non), puis Tochiro poussa d’autorité la petite troupe vers le hangar. Enfin, pour être exact Kei poussa Marjan et Tochiro le poussa, mais le résultat était le même.

Là, Harlock réclama de prendre _son_ glisseur, parce qu’il le décidait ainsi et que c’était encore lui le capitaine sur ce foutu rafiot, flûte. Et comme leur groupe hétéroclite n’avait _aucune_ chance de passer inaperçu (surtout avec Tochiro et ses dauphins criards, et oui c’était de la mauvaise foi), autant se garer au plus près de l’objectif.

Harlock éprouva un malin plaisir à ignorer les protestations unanimes de ses passagers et termina sa course dans le sable (en slalomant entre les vacanciers allongés, tout à fait). Au final, le nez du glisseur était quasi accolé à la baraque du marchand de gaufre, et le pauvre homme faillit avoir une attaque en l’apercevant. Alors qu’il lui était fidèle depuis deux jours. Quelle ingratitude.

Le doc était installé strictement à la même place que la veille et l’avant-veille. Bon sang, il lui avait pourtant recommandé plus d’imprévisibilité ! pesta Harlock _in petto_. Quelqu’un l’écoutait-il au sein de son équipage ou était-il juste là pour faire la déco ?

Enfin voilà, toujours est-il que Lydia fut ravie. Le doc un peu moins, mais comme il l’avait dénoncé à Tochiro Harlock n’allait pas non plus le plaindre, zut. De toute façon Lydia manifestait son enthousiasme pour deux – voire plus, vu l’intensité de ses cris de joie.

— Oh capitaine ! Capitaine ! Tu es revenu ? C’est chouette ! Oh tu as mis un maillot de bain ? On va se baigner ? Tu m’emmènes encore au plongeoir ? Dis ? On y va ? Grand-père tu viens aussi ? Et Kei ? Coucou m’sieur Tochiro !  
— Je vois que tu as tes petites habitudes, commenta Tochiro.

Harlock répondit « grmf » tandis qu’il essayait de décrocher Lydia de sa jambe, puis il se fit la réflexion qu’il serait peut-être judicieux d’orienter au plus vite l’attention de tout le monde ailleurs que sur ce foutu plongeoir.

— Les gaufres sont parfaites, déclara-t-il en montrant la baraque du marchand de gaufres du doigt (le vendeur faillit avoir une deuxième attaque, ce type était trop émotif).

Las, cette plage était visiblement devenue le lieu de rendez-vous à la mode, non seulement de son équipage mais aussi de celui du Karyu (le vaisseau terrien ne cessait de suivre l’Arcadia à la trace, c’était… de bonne guerre, Harlock ne pouvait le nier). En particulier, il semblait que le commandant Warrius Zero et son second avaient eux aussi pris leurs aises par ici.

Il y avait certainement une relation de cause à effet avec sa présence à _lui_ , jugea Harlock en même temps qu’il notait le short bleu turquoise avec des palmiers ridicules de Warrius et le paréo sensiblement dans les mêmes tons de Marina (avec des palmiers _et_ avec un dragon, c’était amusant).

— Bonjour à tous, commença Warrius d’une voix trop joviale pour être honnête, permettez-moi de me joindre à vous afin de vérifier que vous ne tentez pas d’abandonner cette pauvre enfant au large comme hier.  
— Bien sûr que non ! protesta Kei en même temps qu’elle envoyait à Harlock un regard suspicieux. Le capitaine n’est pas un monstre, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock soutint les yeux bleus inquisiteurs pendant une demi-seconde avant de sourire d’un air gêné. Kei soupira ostensiblement et s’accroupit près de Lydia.

— Ne t’inquiète pas ma pitchoune, je vous accompagne.  
— Je m’inquiète pas ! se défendit Lydia.

Non bien sûr, songea Harlock, elle possédait une bouée pour l’aider à flotter, _elle_. Un frisson glacé lui descendit le long de l’échine. Pouvait-il encore s’enfuir ? Certes, il avait affronté l’adversité hier, mais aujourd’hui…

Il étudia la configuration du terrain d’un simple coup d’œil, en expert habitué à se sortir des traquenards les plus machiavéliques. Marjan ne semblait pas à son aise avec tous ces gradés autour d’elle, ce qu’Harlock comprenait aisément (ça n’avait jamais été son truc non plus) : peut-être pouvait-il s’enfuir avec elle ? Non, les probabilités étaient contre lui : le sable mouvant le gênerait dans sa course, et la meute qui l’entourait l’aurait rattrapé et jeté au sol avant qu’il ait pu rejoindre son glisseur.

Il pinça les lèvres. Hmm, option « je fonce dans le tas », encore aujourd’hui ? Oui, décida-t-il. Ne serait-ce que pour donner raison à Kei et à son « il peut se comporter à peu près normalement quand il veut ». Pff.

Harlock attrapa la main de Lydia.

— Très bien, grogna-t-il. On y va. Mais pas trop loin du bord.  
— Sur le plongeoir ! répliqua Lydia.

Bleurgh.

Marjan le dévisageait d’un air perplexe, Kei d’un air satisfait, Marina d’un air sceptique, le doc d’un air soucieux et Warrius d’un air moqueur. Warrius l’avait déjà vu dans l’eau.

— T’es un peu maso toi, mmh ? lui glissa l’officier terrien.

Tochiro, lui, s’en fichait royalement.

— Elle est super bonne ! leur cria-t-il tandis qu’il enchaînait une série de bonds saccadés par-dessus les vagues comme s’il avait souhaité ressembler aux dauphins épileptiques de son t-shirt.

Harlock se demanda à quelle température de l’eau de mer pouvait être considérée comme « bonne ». Il estima de son côté que c’était « polaire ». Et mouillé.

— Espèce de foutue tête de mule, murmura Warrius, je te préviens si tu essaies de nager jusque là-bas, je te laisse te noyer.

« Là-bas » à vue de nez, cela représentait cent cinquante mètres. Harlock se crispa. Il avait de l’eau jusqu’aux genoux et il luttait déjà contre chaque fibre de son être qui le poussait à retrouver la sécurité du sable. Le plongeoir le narguait de loin.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Warrius ! protesta-t-il entre ses dents. Je sais nager !  
— C’est vrai que tu nages pas très bien, capitaine !

Ah. Diantre. Lydia avait l’ouïe fine. Et la voix claire. À côté, Kei eut un levé de sourcil charmant et Marjan cilla. Harlock préférait ne pas savoir comment réagissaient les autres (bon apparemment, Tochiro s’en fichait… c’était agréable de se sentir épaulé par ses amis, tiens…).

— On fait la course ! s’exclamait Lydia.

Cette enfant était-elle consciente que ses deux dernières interventions se contredisaient ? s’interrogea Harlock. Si oui, ourdissait-elle de sombres desseins à son encontre ?

Lorsque le fond se déroba sous ses pieds et qu’il n’eut d’autre choix que de nager, il constata en outre que Lydia et sa bouée licorne (rose) avançaient plus vite que lui, ce qui _in fine_ était très vexant. D’autres préoccupations plus prioritaires (respirer, par exemple) l’éloignèrent heureusement de ces considérations négatives pour le moral. Tandis qu’il s’efforçait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans sa poitrine et d’expirer à un rythme plus posé, il observa par ailleurs que _tout le monde_ à part lui semblait flotter sans effort. Quelle injustice.

— Tu t’en sortirais mieux si tu ne gaspillais pas ton énergie à te débattre dans tous les sens, lui conseilla Warrius.

Non mais s’il arrêtait d’agiter ses pieds il _coulait_ , nom d’un poulpe humide ! Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?

— Essaie de t’étendre complètement dans l’eau, poursuivit l’officier terrien. Tu ne nages pas, là. Tu barbotes à la verticale.

Il se noyait, surtout.

Harlock voulut s’insurger, but la tasse, et passa les secondes suivantes à cracher ses poumons.

— Pitoyable, commenta Warrius.

Des encouragements moins sardoniques, serait-ce trop demander ?

Alors qu’Harlock envisageait très sérieusement de renoncer à atteindre ce foutu plongeoir de merde et tant pis pour Lydia, la course et sa réputation de pirate invaincu, il se rendit compte que, barbotages ou non, il avait progressé vers le large mine de rien et qu’il était à présent trop loin du bord pour espérer faire demi-tour et rentrer en toute sécurité.

Il inspira (de l’eau. Dans ses narines. Aïe).

Bon. Ne restait qu’à se laisser submerger pour en finir avec ce supplice.

Les doigts glacés des profondeurs de l’océan fondirent sur lui… Ah tiens, non. C’était Marina.

— C’est bien gentil tout ça, mais on ne va pas non plus y passer la nuit, hein… Allez hop ! Venez par ici !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, le second du Karyu le saisit sous les aisselles et commença à le tracter. « Hé ! » ronchonna-t-il avant de s’apercevoir qu’il ne se noyait plus.  
Okay… Il pouvait supporter l’humiliation, décréta-t-il. En plus il flottait mieux avec un peu de vitesse, c’était rigolo.

Harlock se hissa sur le plongeoir dès que Marina le lâcha au pied de l’échelle, en tenant son short d’une main parce qu’il était définitivement trop large pour lui et en s’appliquant à ne pas réfléchir à qui derrière lui était en train de profiter du spectacle.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos sitôt au sec. Ouf, songea-t-il. La prochaine fois j’irai braquer un bâtiment gouvernemental, ce sera plus tranquille.

— Quand je pense que la moitié de la galaxie échafaude des plans élaborés pour te mettre hors d’état de nuire alors qu’il suffit de te plonger dans l’eau et de te regarder te noyer… ricana Warrius.  
— Hé ! J’me suis pas noyé !

Mais il avait été sauvé par Marina, se rappela-t-il. Marina. Attendait-elle des remerciements de sa part ? Bras croisé, le second de Warrius le jaugea de haut, l’œil sévère et son habituelle moue réprobatrice aux lèvres, puis elle se jeta à nouveau dans l’eau en un plongeon parfaitement exécuté. Devant lui. Harlock était sûr qu’elle l’avait fait exprès.

— En tout cas c’était pathétique, comme performance, reprit Warrius.

Oui ben inutile de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, hein…

Malgré tout, l’officier terrien était le seul à se préoccuper un minimum de son état, le reste du groupe s’était lancé dans un concours de plongeons (Marina gagnait, pour ce qu’Harlock en voyait).

Harlock laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel sans nuages. Warrius n’avait pas tout à fait tort sur le côté pathétique de ses prouesses aquatiques, il devait le reconnaître (mais pas à voix haute, surtout pas !). Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté à s’être confronté à ce qu’il fallait bien qualifier de phobie viscérale. Et n’avait-il pas progressé en natation, en fin de compte ?

Il sourit. Fêtons ça, décida-t-il.

— Je t’invite boire un verre, Warrius ?

Avec ou sans gaufre ?… Avec. Et avec du chocolat. Plein. Ça ouvrait l’appétit toutes ces conneries, en réalité ! Et puis ça le remplumerait, comme dirait Masu.

Il remarqua à ce moment l’expression sarcastique de Warrius et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n’oublies pas un détail, marin d’eau douce ?

Ah.  
Oui.  
La mer.  
Ce foutu plongeoir.  
Cent cinquante mètres à la nage.  
Dans l’autre sens.

Harlock se rejeta en arrière. Argl. Marina se montrerait-elle conciliante ? Devrait-il la _supplier_ ? Ou bien quelqu’un d’autre se chargerait-il de le remorquer ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la meilleure option pour lui, son autorité de capitaine et son aura menaçante de psychopathe rebelle meurtrier insensible.

Il se demanda si ladite aura survivrait à cette journée.

Il soupira.

— Personne n’a emporté de quoi appeler un taxi ?


End file.
